


Daddy Duty

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic, F/M, daddy!Seth, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Seth's long time girlfriend turned wife, Gaby,injures herself Seth has to take care of the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OurDeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/gifts).



**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. All characters used are not mine. This is a story of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen.**

**Warning: domesticated Seth!**

**A/N: This is a prompt fill for my very good friend during her time of need. I hope you all enjoy! Please comment/kudos/bookmark enjoy my first Seth/OC fic!**

**This is for you, dear! :)**

"Careful, baby. Careful." Seth soothes, easing his beautiful wife onto their bed. Gaby stretches out, and Seth covers her up with the blanket. She ties her hair up in a ponytail. "How're you feeling?"

"Hm, it hurts." She says, cringing when she thinks back to her ankle snapping. "I'm more concerned about Leyla Maria, though."

Leyla Maria, their one and a half year old daughter who's just as gorgeous as her mother.

"I got her, baby. You just focus on getting better." Seth says, patting her hand. "Rome's gonna bring her over in a little bit and you don't have to worry about a thing."

While Gaby had been in the hospital getting her broken ankle attended to, Roman had picked up their daughter and taken care of her until both parents were back home. Seth had been granted a leave of absence for the time being, and planned on using every second tending to his family - the single most important thing to him in the entire world.

"Okay." Gaby agrees. "Was she scared?"

Gaby had been singing with her band, The Hollow, when she had taken a nasty fall off the stage. Seth, Roman, and Dean all had the night off from their wrestling duties and came to see her play. Seth had been holding Leyla Maria when she had fell. His instant reaction was to pass his daughter to one of his brothers and rush over to his dearest's side.

"I think she was sleeping." Seth replies, holding her hand. "Just about gave me a heart attack, though."

"'m sorry."

"Hey, it's not like you intentionally dove off the stage."

Gaby snorts. "That's right, I'm not you."

"That's just -" Seth shakes his head, chuckling. "That's not nice."

_knock, knock, knock_

Seth is up, instantly, bounding down the stairs and to the door. Rome is standing their, Leyla Maria safely tucked away in his big, Samoan arms. He takes his child, gently, and thanks his friend for taking care of her.

"Don't sweat it, man." Roman says. "Tell Gaby to get better."

"Will do." Seth promises, balancing the kid on his hip while he shuts the door.

"Bring her up here. Please!"

~

Seth leans forward, putting his hands on his knees. "Look. Mommy is asleep, so you gotta be quiet, okay?" Leyla eyes him skeptically.

"Don't give me that look." He shakes his head. She's a baby, what is he doing? "Anyways. I'm gonna make dinner and you're gonna watch." She bangs her little fists against the high chair, shaking her head with passion.

He puts his hands on his hips. "That attitude will get you nowhere, young lady. Trust me, I've tried."

Leyla Maria sticks her tongue out and makes grabby motions with her hands. Seth sighs, he really wishes babies were born comprehending English.

"I'm making you some mac and cheese, and I'm making Mommy soup." He states, jutting out his jaw. She whines, banging her fists again.

"See? I'm getting out the box." Seth says, pulling the box out and dropping it against the counter for empathise. He pulls the pot out from the cabint, and shows it to her. "I'm cooking it in this pot."

Leyla giggles, shaking her head.

"Don't think I will?"

She shakes her head even more.

"Fine." Seth snorts as he fills the pot with water. He's seriously being challenged by his not even two year old daughter right now. What the actual fuck?

He puts the pot on the front burner and turns the knob to high. Once the water starts to boil, he puts in the noodles.

"Uh uh!" Leyla Maria squeals, putting her fingers in her mouth. She watches, his eyebrows raised, as she chews on her very own fingers.

Is that normal? 

Why would anyone do that?

"Hey. Stop.. that. No finger chewings." Seth orders, feeling extensively weird. Has she always done that?

"Uh uh!" She squeals again, plunging her fist into her mouth. Mouthing falling open, Seth pulls out his phone and dials Roman's number

"Is it normal for a baby to eat their own hand?" Seth immediately asks.

"Eat? No. Chew? Yea. It's a part of the teething process." Roman answers, slowly. "Is she.. eating herself?"

"No," Seth says. "but she put her fist inside of her nouth!"

Roman snorts. "That sounds like a typical baby. Are you making her dinner yet?"

"Yeah. I think it's done."

"Mac and cheese?" Roman questions. Seth hums in response. "Make sure not to burn yourself this time."

Seth rolls his eyes and hangs up. There's no time for such childish things.

"Uh uh!" Leyla, unexpectedly, yells when Seth goes to dump the noodles. He jumps, nearly spilling it. Thanks to his ninja skills, he doesn't, but it was a close call.

"Hushy when daddy makes dinner!" Seth absolutely doesn't whine. Nor does he stomp his foot on the ground. That'd be childish and he's a grown man.

Leyla claps her fists together and cheers as Seth dumps the noodles and applies the cheese. He puts it in a small, plastic bowl and starts the soup as it cools off.

"How's everything going?" Gaby calls from upstairs.

"Everything's great. Go back to sleep, hon!" Seth repliez, blowing on his daughter's food. Leyla Maria pouts, making grabbing motions again.

"It's cooling off, dork." Seth tells her, making a show of blowing away the steam. She looks like she doesn't give two shits if it's on fire or stone cold.

"I know you don't care, but I do. I'm not gonna let you burn yourself." Seth explains. Still, she doesn't look impressed. Hell, she even gives him the stink eye. "You're exactly like Dean, I swear."

The soup starts the boil, and he stirs it. Finally, the macaroni is cooled off enough he can give it to her. After Placing a small, plastic spoon into the bowl, he carefully sets it on the high chair and returns to the boiling soup.

He turns it off and pours it into a -

_clang_

Seth whips around to see the bowl on the ground, yellow noodles and cheese all over the ground. Leyla crosses her tiny arms over her chest and pouts.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Gaby calls, beginning to sound skeptical.

"Of course!" That's a blatant lie, but hopefully it's not noticeable. He begins to wipe up the mess made on the ground, frowning as he does.

He grabs one of those fruit cups and the bowl of soup and takes it upstairs. Gaby raises her eyebrows, but doesn't question it when he goes back downstairs.

"We're gonna go have dinner with mommy in bed, okay?" Seth asks, lifting Leyla Maria out of her high chair. She complies, however unwillingly. She puts her fist back into her mouth as they climb the stairs.

"Hey, sweetheart." Gaby greets, putting the spoon into her mouth. Seth sits beside her on the bed, setting Leyla on his lap. She squeals happily, clapping her hands together.

"You missed mommy, huh?" Gaby asks, to which Leyla continues to clap. "Was daddy good to you?" She shakes her head.

She. Shakes. Her. Head.

What had he done wrong, exactly?

He puts it aside as he grabs the fruit cup. There's no need to get worked up over what a baby thinks. Which he wasn't doing.

He makes those airplane and train movements to feed her - perfectly, might he add - as Gaby watches on in amusement.

He hadn't really thought about it before, but Gaby does a lot for their family. Their schedules keep them busy as fuck, yet she still finds the time to do the baby stuff and keep their family happy and healthy. Seth couldn't be more thankful to find a woman as generous and kind as her.

"Did you like that?" Gaby asks, tickling Leyla's stomach with her index finger. Seth puts the now empty fruit cup on the nightstand.

"I think she likes you more than me." Seth states his opinion. Gaby laughs loudly at his unexpected confession. It's still the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.

"It's not that. I just spend a lot more time with her than you do since I'm the mother and you have that ultra busy schedule." Gaby defers, smiling at him. He returns it, feeling slightly better.

"I think she wanted to fight me. Kept banging her fists against the high chair." Seth says, playing with his daughter's hair.

Gaby laughs. "You can't fight daddy. He's a strong wrestler. He beat up Brock Lesnar!"

Seth snorts. He did.. in the video game.

"I think she just used the bathroom." Gaby says, handing her back over to Seth. "Change her diaper and put her in the crib. It's almost eight."

Seth does as he's told. Changing diapers has never been his favorite activity because he's always afraid of getting peed on or not doing something right. Today, he did a damn good job.

"You ready for bed?" Seth questions, changing her into her pajamas. She sits down in her crib as he grabs a book - Curious George - and begins reading. Eventually, she dozes off.

Seth watches her sleep for a few minutes. She looks so beautiful curled up in her pj's, snuggling with her stuffed animals.

Tip toeing, Seth shuts the light off and makes his way to his own room.

He strips of his clothes and throws on a pair of sweats. Climbing into bed, the events of the day finally catch up to him and his eyes start to drip.

"G'night. I love you." Seth says, letting his eyelids slip shut.

~

Seth's eyes pop open at the sound of Leyla crying.

12:43 A.M.

Groaning, he gets out of bed to tend to the wailing baby.

Day one down, the rest of his sanity to go.


End file.
